Brave Dazher
by Unicorn 359
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika beberapa karakter anime terdampar di dunia yg bernama Erindia? dapatkah mereka bisa bertahan dan menemukan rahasia di dunia Erindia!. My first Crossover fanfic, DON'T ADD FLAME!, READ AND REVIEW! Chapter 1 Re-edited


Chapter 1

Unicorn: Ohayo Gozaimasu/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-san. Unicorn 359 telah kembali, ini adalah Fanfic Crossover atau Multi crossover pertamaku yaitu Brave Dazher. Ceritanya semuanya AU alias dunia lain yg bernama Erindia dan dimana beberapa karakter anime dari anime masing-masing terdampar di dunia lain ini, ide ini muncul dari imajinasi saya saja dan terinspirasi dari game RPG hahahahaha tapi tidak saya jelaskan loh. Dan semua karakter di fanfic ini OC kecuali karakter dari anime. Dan tentu saja karakter utamanya dari OC saya dan kekuatan milik OC kartu yg sedikit terinspirasi dari tokusatsu Kamen Rider Decade dan Tensou Sentai Goseiger (kebetulan saya juga pengemar tokusatsu juga hehehe). Disini juga ada pairingnya tapi tidak semua dan hanya muncul beberapa chapter saja. Dan semua karakter anime yg ada disini diberi senjata masing-masing(wow o_o') dan nama-nama jurusnya buat saya sendiri.

Dan ini adalah daftar chara anime yg saya pilih (pilihan author sendiri tapi agak ngaco):

Shinn Asuka dari Gundam Seed Destiny.

Alphonse Elric dari Fullmetal Alchemist.

Cecilia Alcott dari Infinite Stratos.

Makie Sasaki dari Mahou Sensei Negima.

Akito/Agito/Lind Wanijima dari Air Gear (soal Lind nanti dia muncul kok).

Kyou Fujibayashi dari Clannad.

Mio Akiyama dari K-on!.

Shun Kakei dari Eyeshield 21.

Shinn: WOI Unicorn ini kapan mulainya boseeeeen!

Agito: Iya nih lama banget lama-lama gue tendang lu MAU!*nada murka*

Unicorn: IYA IYA SABAAAR!, tapi kok kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke kamar saya?

Alphonse: Soalnya pintu kamarmu terbuka jadi kami masuk saja ^_^

Unicorn: Oh ya sudah kalau begitu... Makie tolong bacain Disclaimernya Donk

Makie: OK Unicorn ehem*bersihin dahak*. Semua anime chara yg author pilih dan sesuatu dari tokusatsu bukan Milik author kecuali karakter OC dan jalan cerita milik author*cute wink*

Unicorn: Makasih Makie. Kyou tolong bacain warning donk

Kyou: *sigh*Baiklah. Semua cerita AU, OC, OOC, mungkin humor ngak lucu, alur cerita ngak jelas, gaje, aneh, dan cerita yang membingungkan

Unicorn: Baiklah makasih Kyou. Sekarang Kakei tolong bacain genrenya donk

Kakei: Nyuruh mulu tapi baiklah. Genre cerita ini adalah Adventure, Action, Romance, dan Drama. Dan mungkin Ratednya T

Unicorn: Thanks Kakei. Oh ya untuk pairing pertama cerita ini adalah OC X Cecilia!

Cecilia: WHAAAAT!*blushing kayak kepiting rebus*

OC: *ikut blushing*

All chara kecuali Cecilia: Cieeeee!

Cecilia: AUTHOOOOOR! SINI KAU*ngejar author sambil bawa senapan*

Unicorn: *sweetdrop*ugh baiklah kita langsung saja ke ceritanya check it out. TOLOOOONG*dikejar Cecilia sambil menembakin ke author*

All chara kecuali Cecilia: *ikut sweetdrop*

Unicorn 359 First Crossover Fanfic Present...

Brave Dazher

Chapter 1: Begin of the Destiny

Erindia...

Merupakan dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kedamaian dan misteri...

Tetapi kegelapan pun muncul...

Dan dimulainya kekacauan di Erindia...

Namun datanglah para kesatria terpilih yg datang dari dunia lain...

Mereka adalah...

[Unknown Dimension]

"Ugh..., dimana aku?" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut sedikit beracak-acak berwarna hijau tua dengan mata heterochromatic: ungu dan merah terang dan menggenakan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan hijau muda ini terbangun di tempat yg gelap dan sangat hampa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia terbangun di tempat seperti ini dan yang dia ingat adalah dia terhisap sebuah pusaran hitam misterius yg didepannya pada saat dia baru pulang dari rumah temannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun ya nak..." lalu pemuda itu mendengar suara yg tidak tahu asalnya darimana lalu ketika melihat ke belakang muncul seorang pemuda dengan mengenakan judah berwana abu-abu.

"Si-siapa kau..?" tanya pemuda itu kepada pemuda berjubah itu dengan ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak usah takut padaku. Panggil saja aku Enn, dan namamu siapa anak muda?" jawab pria berjubah bernama Enn lalu menanyakan nama pemuda itu.

"Namaku adalah Midori Seikai, lalu aku berada dimana ini Enn-san?"

"Kau sekarang berada di dimensi menuju Erindia"

"Erindia?" nanya Midori.

"Yap, tapi maaf aku nga bisa menjelaskanmu tidak disini..." ucap Enn lalu tiba-tiba Enn menghilang di depan Midori.

"H-hei apa katamu-" sebelum Midori meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Midori pun juga menghilang.

[Unknown Forest]

"Awww, sekarang aku dimana..." Midori pun terbangun lagi setelah berada di dimensi misterius itu dan sekarang dia berada di hutan yg tidak diketahui lagi.

"Bagus, sekarang aku berada di hutan yg tidak diketahui lagi, hah ini membingungkan dan kenapa Enn-san menghilang lalu dia menuju Erindia, apa maksudnya itu?" Berpikirnya sambil menghela napas tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Enn itu tentang Erindia.

"Aduuuh..."

"Ada seseorang kesakitan?, pasti asalnya darinya dari sana..." dan Midori mendengar suara kesakitan dan mencari sumber suara itu.

Dan Midori menemukan seorang perempuan yg seumuran sama dengannya, berambut blonde panjang dengan mata berwarna biru dan dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yg menurut Midori seperti seragam militer berwarna putih lalu dirambutnya mengenakan hairband biru tergeledak kesakitan. Lalu Ikari pun menghampiri gadis itu bermaksud untuk menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona, sini biar saya bantu..."

Gadis itu pun mengangguk. Lalu Midori menbantunya berdiri tetapi tanpa sengaja kaki Midori terpeleset ke belakang karena kena batu. Alhasil mereka berdua ambruk, Midori jatuh ke belakang sedangkan gadis itu jatuh di atas badannya. Tak tahunya wajah mereka hampir berdekatan dimana posisi Midori berada dibawah dan gadis itu berada di atas badan. Mereka berdua pun blushing karena wajah mereka saling berdekatan dan mereka pun memandang satu sama lain.

"Perasaan apa ini, kenapa aku yg berada hutan ini lalu bertemu dengan gadis yg aku tolongin malah jatuh keadaan seperti ini.." pikir Midori.

"Ke-kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini ya, aku bertemu dengan orang yg tidak dikenal yg mau menolong kenapa harus jatuh dengan posisi ini.." pikir gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, mereka pun langsung bangkit dari jatuh tersebut.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja!" teriak gadis itu meminta maaf kepada Midori.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sebenarnya ini hanya terpeleset saja kok"jawab Midori sambil menenangkan gadis itu.

"Eh, jadi hanya terpeleset saja ya ehehehe" kata gadis itu dengan ketawa kecil.

"Oh ya nama nona siapa?".

"Jangan panggil aku nona, namaku Cecilia Alcott namamu?".

"namaku Midori Seikai".

"Menurutmu kita ada dimana ini Midori?" tanya Cecilia kepada Midori sambil melihat sekitar hutan tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Cecilia, sebenarnya aku juga terdampar disini juga" jawab Midori.

"Oh begitu ya...".

Tiba-tiba.

"Awwww...".

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang Midori...".

"Kau benar Cecilia, aku juga mendengar suara itu. Sebaiknya kita harus mencari suara itu darimana asalnya...".

Midori dan Cecilia pun mencari sumber suara itu. Dan setelah itu mereka menemukan empat orang yg juga terdampar di hutan ini. Orang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan bermata merah dan dia menggenakan seragam militer berwarna merah dan hitam, orang kedua adalah seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan gaya rambut pigtail bermata hijau dan menggenakan seragam sekolah dengan warna maroon dan putih, orang ketiga adalah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde emas dan bermata kuning lalu dia menggenakan kemeja putih dengan jaket warna coklat ala tahun 60an, dan orang keempat adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang bermata biru dan menggenakan seragam sekolah. Midori dan Cecilia pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian berempat tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Midori kepada keempat orang itu.

"Kami tidak apa-apa kok.." kata orang ketiga itu.

"Ugh kepala sakit sekali..." kata orang pertama sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hueee, kita ada di hutan mana ini.." kata orang kedua dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kalian berdua juga terdampar di hutan ini juga?" kata orang keempat sambil bertanya kepada Midori dan Cecilia.

"Itu benar kami berdua juga terdampar di hutan ini, ngomong-ngomong nama kalian siapa?" kata Midori dan Cecilia mengangguk lalu Midori menanyakan nama dari keempat orang itu.

"Baiklah aku yg pertama dulu, Namaku Shinn Asuka".

"Baiklah sekarang aku, namaku adalah Makie Sasaki salam kenal".

"Halo perkenalkan namaku Alphonse Elric, kalian bisa panggil aku Al".

"Na-namaku adalah Mio Akiyama sa-salam kenal".

"Baiklah salam kenal juga, namaku adalah Midori Seikai".

"Dan namaku adalah Cecilia Alcott".

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara keras.

GROOAAAARRR

"Su-su-suara apa itu..."kata Mio ketakutan.

Tiba-tibs muncul seekor reptil yg mirip dengan dinosaurus berwarna abu-abu yg besar siap menyerang tetapi mereka berenam berhaasil menghindar dari sergapan reptil itu.

"Re-reptil apa itu besar sekali!" kata Makie juga takut.

"Entahlah, tapi aku harus menghentikannya!" kata Alphonse.

"Dengan cara apa menghentikan reptil itu Al!" teriak Shinn ke Alphonse.

"Dengan ini!" Alphonse langsung menepuk kedua kelapak tangannya muncul energi listrik ditangan dan semuanya kaget melihat tangan Alphonse mengeluarkan energi listrik di tangannya lalu menaruh tangannya ke tanah. Dan muncul duri-duri tanah menyerang reptil itu tapi sayang reptil masih bisa bertahan dari serangan duri tanah itu.

"A-apa!" Alphonse pun tidak percaya kalau serangan duri tanahnya tidak mempan terhadap reptil itu.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Shinn menyerang reptile itu dengan pistolnya tapi tembakan pistolnya juga ngak mempan terhadap reptile itu dan Shinn pun kesal karena tembakannya ngak mempan.

"Dan tampaknya reptil itu benar-benar marah dan mau menyerang kita!" teriak Cecilia Melihat reptil itu mau menyerang mereka lagi.

Pada saat reptil itu menyerbu mereka, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah serangan yg datang menyerang reptil itu sampai kesakitan.

"Ta-tampaknya ada yg menolongi kita..." kata Mio lalu mendengar suara.

"Hei, kalian tidak apa-apa!".

Keenam orang itu melihat ada tiga orang: dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan mendatangi mereka. Yang pertama laki-laki tinggi berambut biru gelap bermata biru dan dia menggenakan jaket dan celana training. Yg kedua adalah laki-laki berambut biru bermata amber tetapi dimata kirinya ditutupi dengan eyepatch warna putih lalu dia menggenakan jaket lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan tali kait yg tajam di celananya dan dikaki menggenakan sepatu roda, yg terakhir adalah perempuan berambut ungu bermata ungu dan dia menggenakan seragam sekolah berwarna krem dan menggenakan pita dirambutnya.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa" kata laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Jadi kalian yg menyelamatkan kami ya terima kasih banyak" kata Makie dengan senang.

"Ya tidak masalah, kalau tidak mungkin reptil itu sudah menghabisi kalian" kata laki-laki bermata amber itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolong kami, nama kalian bertiga siapa?".

"Namaku Shun Kakei, kalian bisa panggil aku Kakei".

"Namaku Agito Wanijima" lalu Agito memindahkan eyepatchnya dari kiri ke kanan "Dan namaku Akito Wanijima salam kenal".

Tiba-tiba Shinn berkata "Kenapa kau memindahkan eyepatchmu ke mata lain".

"Soalnya aku mempunyai dua kepribadian" balas Akito dengan senyum dan mereka semua pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku yg terakhir, namaku Kyou Fujibayashi salam kenal semuanya".

Tapi sayangnya reptil itu bangkit lagi setelah diserang oleh tiga orang tadi.

"Cih, tampaknya dia belum jera juga ya" kata Akito berganti menjadi Agito.

"Mungkin kita harus menghentikannya lagi" kata Kakei.

Kakei, Kyou, Agito, Shinn, dan Alphonse berusaha untuk menghentikan reptil itu.

Lalu Midori berkata dalam hatinya "Aku ingin sekali membantu mereka, tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan…".

"Tampaknya kau ingin mempunyai kekuatan ya Midori".

Tiba-tiba Midori langsung berada di tempat yg terang dan Enn pun muncul.

"Enn-san".

"yap sudah saatnya kau mendapatkan kekuatan".

Lalu Enn memberikannya sebuah pedang (pikirkan bentuknya seperti medajariber milik Kamen Rider OOO beda warna hijau dan lubang slotnya tidak menggunakan koin tapi pake kartu) dan kotak deck kartu.

"aku hanya bisa memberi instruksi, masukan kartunya kedalam slot pedang dan ingat kekuatan kartu itu sangat kuat jadi gunakanlah dengan baik, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Midori" lalu Enn menghilang.

Setelah diberi pedang oleh Enn, Midori langsung membantu temannya.

"Midori, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" kata Shinn ke Midori.

"Aku juga ingin membantu kalian dengan ini!" Midori langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Midori, kau mendapatkan pedang itu darimana...?" tanya Cecilia.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan" kata Midori.

Mengingat kata Enn, Midori membuka penutup slot pedangnya lalu mengeluarkan kartu semacam jurus dan memasukkan kartunya ke slot pedang itu lalu menutupnya lalu muncul suara dari pedang.

ATTACK CARD, SLASH!

"Baiklah, HYAAAAT" Midori menebas reptil itu dengan pedang namun meleset lalu serangnya lagi dengan dibantu oleh Agito dengan tendangannya dan menjadi serangan gabungan "BLADE FANG BLOW!" lalu Kakei menyerang reptile itu dengan jurus pukulannya "HYDRO ANCHOR!" lalu Kyou juga menyerangnya dengan jurusnya "BLOSSOM PUNCH!" dan reptil itu pun terkena semua serangan itu dan reptil itu berhasil dikalahkan dan langsung melarikan diri.

"Yeeii berhasil, reptil itu kabur, kalian hebat sekali!" ujar Makie dengan gembira.

"Yap, dengan kerjasama kita tadi mungkin kita tidak dapat mengalahkan reptil itu" kata Alphonse.

"Dan kita juga berterima kasih kepada Midori juga" kata Shinn.

"Heeh, kenapa aku?" kata Midori heran.

"karena kau juga bertarung dengan pedangmu itu, ngomong-ngomong kau mendapatkan pedang itu dari mana?" tanya Kakei ke Midori.

"Mmmhhhmmm, ginama ya…"

Midori pun menceritakan pada mereka semua tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang pria yg bernama Enn dan tentang dunia yg bernama Erindia lalu diberikan pedang olehnya dan memberi instruksi cara menggunakan pedang itu tapi sayangnya dia menghilang lagi di hadapan Midori.

"Itu berarti kita berada di dunia yg bernama Erindia ya..." kata Kyou.

"Mungkin saja itu benar..." kata Midori

"Tapi kenapa kita harus berada di dunia ini?" kata Cecilia

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari orang yg bernama Enn itu di sekitar hutan ini..." kata Kakei.

"Dengan kata lain, dia masih ada di hutan ini?" tanya Mio.

"Aku harap begitu..."

Sembilan orang itu pun sepakat untuk mencari orang yg bernama Enn yg diceritakan oleh Midori dan mencari tahu kenapa mereka bisa terdampar di dunia yg bernama Erindia dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia Erindia.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Unicorn: *nangis* UAAAAH maaf minna-san kalo ceritanya agak pendek dan gaje UAAAAHHHH *nangis lagi*

Midori (OC): dia nangis kenapa?

Shinn: nga tahu tuh

Akito: baiklah karena author sedang nangis gaje, biar saya jelaskan kepada minna-san untuk mereview atau saran jika ada kekurangan di fanfic ya maklum lah di kan fanfic crossover pertama author Unicorn jadi tolong di review dan satu lagi, reviewer bisa menrequest bebas karakter dari anime lain juga tapi hanya tujuh karakter anime yg akan author pilih dari review ok, dan satu lagi tolong jangan berikan flame ya.

Unicorn: baiklah bagi yg beragama Kristen atau protestan karena saya islam, saya mengucapkan selamat natal dan tahun baru 2012. And please don't give me flame, and Read and Review.


End file.
